doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doubt Academy 4: Rot
Doubt Academy 4: Rot 'is the sequel to Doubt Academy 3: Alpha. The game finished in May 2015. Setting It is set in a lounge called Pars Venatic, which roughly translates to "Hunting Party". Its theme is wendigos and other mythological monsters. Class Roster ''Note: "Murdered" is loosely applied to anyone who was killed by the direct actions of another student, regardless of that person's intention, and was given a trial for their death with an associated culprit. The exception is students who, by the game's mechanics, are deemed responsible for their own deaths. Also be aware that someone being executed does not necessarily mean that they were responsible for a death that week. *Shoko Maeno, SHSL Lampworker' ''(Survived) *'Jae-Hwa “Black Cat” Seung, SHSL Starcraft Player' (Survived) *'Hirashi Abe, SHSL Experimental Pianist '(Murdered in Week 5) *'Alice / Azumi Maki, SHSL Game Show Woman / Hitwoman' (Survived) *'Misaki Asano, SHSL Mystery Novelist' (Survived) *'Sunny Murdoch, SHSL Kickboxer' (Survived) *'Rover / Roland Gills, SHSL Lego Builder '(Murdered in Week 3) *'Natsuya Nijisaki, SHSL Film Critic' (Survived) *'Suleiman “Sully” Ahmed, SHSL Alternative Rock Band Singer '(Executed in Week 4) *'Manolo Yamauchi, SHSL Speedrunner '(Injured in Week 5, Survived) *'Noriaki “T△K△” Kato, SHSL Webcomic Artist' (Executed in Week 1) *'Miko Hanasaki / Tsumiko Kurokami, SHSL Paranormal Investigator '(Executed in Week 6) *'Ko Kido, SHSL Jumpstyle Street Dancer '(Murdered in Week 7) *'Iori Yano, SHSL Foley Artist' (Survived) *'Remiel “Remi” Langston, SHSL Somnologist '(Murdered in Week 5) *'Malachi Seigi, SHSL Fry Cook / Shigeru Natadama, SHSL Informant' (Executed in Week 2) *'Yoshiki Shouda, SHSL Recorder Player' (Murdered in Week 1, Resurrected in Week 8, Survived) *'Peko “P.K.” Kimura, SHSL Urban Dancer' (Murdered in Week 2) *'Yue You Yu, SHSL Ping Pong Player' (Survived) *'Keita Yamaguchi, SHSL Light Novel Author / Ghostwriter '(Executed in Endgame) *'Haruna Kita, SHSL Matchmaker' (Survived) *'Aya Kamio, SHSL Mural Artist '(Murdered in Week 4) *'Kenshin Takayuki, SHSL Time Traveler '(Executed in Week 7) *'Hibiki Tsukino, SHSL Majorette '(Executed in Week 3) *'Minoru Fukui / Lyle O'Hare, SHSL Marine Biologist '(Executed in Week 8) *'Hana Uena, SHSL Astrologer '(Murdered in Week 6) *'Cerys Fujimoto, SHSL Dietician / Surgeon '(Murdered in Week 8) *'Brynja Sindrisdóttir, SHSL Metalworker' (Executed in Prologue) Prologue Monomi Monokuma Victim: N/A Culprit: N/A ::Executed: Brynja Sindrisdóttir, SHSL Metalworker (joint execution with Bambi Sindrisson) Chapter 1 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Yoshiki Shouda, SHSL Recorder Player ::Culprit: Noriaki “T△K△” Kato, SHSL Webcomic Artist ::Executed: Noriaki “T△K△” Kato, SHSL Webcomic Artist Chapter 2 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Peko “P.K.” Kimura, SHSL Urban Dancer ::Culprit: Suleiman “Sully” Ahmed, SHSL Alternative Rock Band Singer ::Executed: Malachi Seigi, SHSL Fry Cook / Shigeru Natadama, SHSL Informant Chapter 3 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Rover / Roland Gills, SHSL Lego Builder ::Culprit: Hibiki Tsukino, SHSL Majorette ::Executed: Hibiki Tsukino, SHSL Majorette Chapter 4 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Aya Kamio, SHSL Mural Artist ::Culprit: Suleiman “Sully” Ahmed, SHSL Alternative Rock Band Singer ::Executed: Suleiman “Sully” Ahmed, SHSL Alternative Rock Band Singer Chapter 5 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim 1: Remiel “Remi” Langston, SHSL Somnologist ::Victim 2: Hirashi Abe, SHSL Experimental Pianist ::Culprit 1: Hirashi Abe, SHSL Experimental Pianist ::Culprit 2: Jae-Hwa “Black Cat” Seung, SHSL Starcraft Player ::Executed: ''N/A ::''Injured: Manolo Yamauchi, SHSL Speedrunner Chapter 6 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Hana Uena, SHSL Astrologer ::Culprit: Miko Hanasaki / Tsumiko Kurokami, SHSL Paranormal Investigator ::Executed: Miko Hanasaki / Tsumiko Kurokami, SHSL Paranormal Investigator Chapter 7 (Ab)﻿normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Ko Kido, SHSL Jumpstyle Street Dancer ::Culprit: Kenshin Takayuki, SHSL Time Traveler ::Accomplice: Iori Yano, SHSL Foley Artist ::Executed: Kenshin Takayuki, SHSL Time Traveler Chapter 8 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Cerys Fujimoto, SHSL Dietician / Surgeon ::Culprit: Minoru Fukui / Lyle O'Hare, SHSL Marine Biologist ::Executed: Minoru Fukui / Lyle O'Hare, SHSL Marine Biologist﻿ Endgame ::Executed: Keita Yamaguchi, SHSL Light Novel Author / Ghostwriter (joint execution with Nao Tamashiro) Trivia * This is the first game of Doubt Academy where the students determined who the Mastermind was using only one vote. Category:Games Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rot